


little changes

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: jiwoo notices something different about her dahyun-unnie. she goes to her best friend to find out what it could be.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 42





	little changes

jiwoo notices the little changes.

her dahyun-unnie wasn't like this before. it was strange.

dahyun never bought more than one extra chocolate bar just for jiwoo. the dahyun-unnie she knew wore sweatpants and hoodies not floral dresses and bright colored shirts. her big sister always played sad and depressing songs on the piano not happy and lively ones.

her unnie was acting weird.

so, jiwoo does what she thinks she should. she goes to kimlip's house.

she waits for her dahyun-unnie to yell an "i'll be back" from downstairs then she takes her covers off herself revealing her shin chan pajamas.

her dahyun-unnie never went out. it was unusual that she was always somewhere outside the house these days. she was always locked up in her room or in the living room playing the piano or watching variety shows while eating those mouth-watering choco pies. jiwoo knew where the stash was but she'd never tell anyone. 

jiwoo crawls and tiptoes through the hall. her parents would totally allow her to go to kimlip's house. the other girl literally lived next door. but where was the fun in that.

she reaches their backdoor by the kitchen and proceeds to sneak and go outside. she sees the ladder by her best friend's window and climbs up.

the ladder was there because this actually happened a lot. jiwoo loved going to kimlip’s room unannounced. dahyun caught her climbing up the pipes once and almost fainted. the older sister immediately told her parents and kimlip's parents. jiwoo became sad that she was no longer allowed to go to kimlip's room like a ninja. dahyun being the best sister she is suggests getting jiwoo a ladder and surprisingly the adults agreed.

she reaches the top and sees kimlip writing something on her journal. the other girl was wearing the matching pajamas jiwoo gave her. jiwoo taps on the glass and startles the girl sending her out of her chair. 

the girl on the floor immediately stood up and went to open her window to let her crazy best friend in.

"we have a front door for a reason you know?"

jiwoo lays on the comfy bed and trashes around to get a good position. it irritated kimlip when her bed got ruined but she doesn't really mind right now 'cause it's jiwoo.

"now where's the fun in that?"

kimlip takes a pillow from her bed and throws it at her friend's face. she sits on the desk chair and looks at jiwoo.

"now why are you here jiwooming? it's like eight pm" 

eight pm wasn't that late to jiwoo but that was like midnight to kimlip.

"c'mon, it's not that late yet and i just wanted to hang"

"jiwoo if you wanted to "hang" you would've been dragging me out of here through that dangerous ladder to go to your house already. you hate my room"

jiwoo didn't hate her room. it's just that there wasn't a lot of fun things to do here. jiwoo's room had a game console and a telescope. it was much more fun there.

"i don't hate your room. it's nice here. we can write and uh- chill and uhm-..."

kimlip gives her friend an "are you serious look?". the both of them usually stayed at kimlip's room when they study, talk and just relax around each other.

kimlip's eyes soften. she knows when jiwoo was having a hard time with her thoughts. 

"what's on your mind jiwooming?"

jiwoo loved that her best friend always knew when something was up. she didn't have to say anything but kim lip was already a step ahead of her, knowing everything going on with her.

"it's just dahyun-unnie has been a little weird lately. it's like she's not her usual self anymore"

jiwoo didn't mind the change to be honest. it was just strange. it was like her unnie was growing so fast. it was dahyun's last 3 months staying with them before heading to university. 

kimlip stands up to go sit next to her friend. the thirteen-year-olds scoot towards each other in the small bed made to fit one teenager.

"what do you mean? she looks like the same unnie to me"

dahyun was always there for the duo. she'd take them out for ice cream and buy them snacks when they were hanging out at the house. as much of a big sister dahyun was to jiwoo, she was the same with kimlip.

"she's been acting different lately..." jiwoo rambles on about what's been going on with her sister.

when she finishes, kimlip was staring at her trying to understand the situation.

"so, you're complaining that she's been nicer and giving you chocolate?"

jiwoo takes a pillow and smacks it on kimlip's head.

"not that stupid, i'm being serious here"

jiwoo usually wasn't like this so the other girl tried to lighten up the mood a little. her little jiwooming was a little too tense.

"i'm kidding jiwooming. hey, maybe she's just getting ready for a new environment. i heard college can be pretty scary"

"it's not that. she wouldn't change that much for college, she's cool like that. she wouldn't be dressing nicely every day to prepare for university, that's just silly"

kimlip starts to connect the dots. jiwoo seemed so clueless about the whole thing. 

so dahyun-unnie was happier than usual, she was dressing nicer and she was being extra sweet to other people.

a light bulb figuratively appeared above kimlip's head.

"jiwoo, dahyun-unnie is in love"

jiwoo looks at her friend like she's seen a ghost. her dahyun-unnie? in love?

"what?"

"you said she's been dressing nicely, she's been going outside more, and she looks happier. she's in love jiwooming"

but how? how come jiwoo didn't notice? now she thinks of it for a second. what did she miss?

kimlip looks at the girl next to her. jiwoo's eyebrows were knitted down and she had her chin resting on her palm. kimlip didn't bother observing other people's actions but she just can't seem to help but still stare. she doesn't think too much of it because it's jiwoo.

"sana-unnie!"

jiwoo suddenly bounced up with her pointer finger raised up. kimlip got startled the second time today. but again, she doesn't mind 'cause it's jiwoo.

"sana-unnie? the cashier at the convenience store who gives us free corn dogs?"

now kimlip was confused about what the kind cashier has to do with this.

"dahyun-unnie is in love with her. oh my god, why didn't i see it before?"

jiwoo remembers the sudden trips to that specific shop down the road. she thought that her sister was just having one of her spontaneous chocolate cravings. dahyun actually had a different agenda.

"how do you know it's her?"

kimlip looks at jiwoo curiously and tilts her head to the side. jiwoo smiles at the girl. she looked like a cute owl blinking at her.

"she's a frequent guest at the house. one time i even saw dahyun-unnie offer her a glass of chocolate milk. dahyun-unnie never gives her chocolate milk to anyone"

"is that what love is?"

"i don't know. you're the one who implied that my big sister might be in love. how can you even tell?"

honestly, kimlip didn't know either. she just thought that dahyun's actions reflected the ones she read in the books.

"dahyun-unnie's actions were the same to the ones in the books so i just thought that maybe she's going through the same thing"

kimlip did have a point. 

"well, i remember her going out one time in a lavender shirt and shorts. it was so different from her usual lazy student look"

"she wanted to look good for sana-unnie"

jiwoo gets it now. her sister was in love. okay maybe not really since she doesn't know a lot about it. but she was seeing someone. her dahyun-unnie was really growing up. the little changes she was going through, all of it she was going through without jiwoo.

jiwoo loved her big sister. she was always there for jiwoo. she would play on the nintendo switch with her little sister even if she didn't know how to. she would give jiwoo cuddles when the little one wanted. she even learned to make steamed sweet potatoes just so jiwoo would have an afternoon snack.

she has always been jiwoo's big sister. her dahyun-unnie. of course, she's happy that dahyun is seeing someone. she just can't help but feel sad about her time with her sister coming to an end.

"hey jiwoo, earth to jiwooming"

the girl snaps out of her thoughts.

"sorry lippie"

"what's on your mind?"

kimlip asks the girl. she doesn't pay much attention to other people's troubles. she gives them space and waits for them to tell her. but with jiwoo, she initiates and understands. maybe because it's jiwoo.

"it feels like it was just yesterday when she chased us around the yard pretending to be a dragon when you were the knight and i was the princess"

the two girls smile at the memory. 

"yeah, time is weird you know?"

"i know. it all feels so fast. now she's dating and going off to college. she was just a baby tofu yesterday"

"jiwooming, we're younger than her but we're acting like her parents"

the two of them laugh. they were talking about her dahyun-unnie like she was a child. but dahyun always protected and took care of the both of them. they were just making sure dahyun was being taken care of too.

"i'll miss her when she's gone. no one will play with me and tolerate me anymore"

jiwoo looked like she was going to cry so kimlip wrapped the covers around the both of them and held her inside her arms. she wasn't that much big of a fan of physical affection but right now she doesn't seem to mind. it's jiwoo after all.

"hey, she'll always be here with you. i'm sure she'll always call and go home on the holidays. besides, i'm still here. i'll tolerate you, you whiny baby"

jiwoo lightly punched the other girl's arm. she feels a little better now.

she looked at the clock on kimlip's bedside table. it read ten-thirty. it's way past her friend's bedtime but she doesn't hear her complain. she just continues to hold jiwoo as the both of them stare at the sky out the window. this puts a smile on jiwoo's lips. 

maybe things won't be that bad even if her dahyun-unnie would be far away.

they held each other for the next ten minutes. kimlip yawns and jiwoo takes that as a cue that she has to leave.

kimlip feels arms retrieving themselves from her waist. she wants to put them back but chooses not to. she is a little sleepy anyway.

"i should get going, we don't want them confiscating the ladder from me again"

they laugh at the thought. they remember that one incident where jiwoo didn't inform her parents that she was at kimlip's house and dahyun looked for her everywhere using this eagle dance as a way of possibly calling jiwoo back to them.

jiwoo gets up and turns to where the window was located. she hears a faint "goodnight jiwooming" and when she turns around again, kimlip was already asleep.

jiwoo looks at her friend one last time. her lippie has always been there for her. she promises that she'll always be right here for her too. 

"goodnight my little lippie"

she places a kiss on kimlip's forehead and goes to climb down the ladder.

when she reached the ground, her dahyun-unnie was there unlocking the front door.

"hi there baby chuu, did you just come from lip's room?"

"yes unnie"

dahyun smiles at her sister. she's happy that throughout the years the friendship between her sister and their neighbor never faded. there's a plastic bag hanging from her wrist. she gives it to her little sister.

"here jiwoo, i bought you chocolates. they're supposed to be for tomorrow but since you're awake here you go. don't tell mom and dad though and don't eat too much"

jiwoo takes the bag and goes over to hug her sister. 

the older girl is surprised by the sudden hug, but it was jiwoo. their little jiwoo loved hugs.

jiwoo's little "thank you" is muffled by their embrace.

"c'mon chuu, let's head inside. i'm taking you and kimlip somewhere tomorrow to meet someone"

jiwoo already knows who but that doesn't mean she's not excited about it.

the sisters go inside and head to their individual rooms. 

jiwoo thought that maybe kimlip was right. no matter where her sister may be, she will always be here. she will always come home right here to them.

and jiwoo may not know it now but someday she'll notice other little changes too. she'll notice the little changes between her and a certain someone next door. she'll see how special she is to kimlip. and the other girl would realize why jiwoo has always been so different to her.

then maybe little jiwooming and lippie would finally know what love is.


End file.
